coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9217 (28th July 2017)
Plot Toyah soldiers on and books an appointment at the fertility clinic to discuss her options but doesn't tell Peter. Gina receives a pile of bills in the post. With Robert still missing, Michelle scrubs the graffiti off the wall in the bistro while Phelan puts a new lock in the door. Liz complains to Steve that Moira Pollock is nice one minute and mean the next. Tracy scoffs at Todd's naiveté when he brags about how prepared he and Billy are for parenthood. Johnny offers the most productive machinist £100 to inspire the troops to finish an order. Gail hands Leanne a cheque for £25,000 from Nick as her share of the flat, readily admitting that she tried to talk him out of it. Liz is amazed when Moira reprimands Dr Gaddas for getting behind with her paperwork. Robert turns up, having spent the night in a police cell. He explains to Michelle that he was jumped outside a casino and then charged with being drunk and disorderly and fined £200 at the Magistrate's Court. Todd and Billy collect Summer's things from her grandparents' house while Geraldine isn't there. Tracy brings Amy over to the flat as a friend for Summer but they don't have anything to say to each other. Robert promises Michelle that his problems are in the past. Leanne offers the £25,000 to Peter to fund their next cycle of IVF and lets him know that Toyah has gone to the clinic without him. At the clinic, Toyah is informed that after seven failed cycles the doctors won't go ahead with the next embryo transfer as it will almost certainly fail. Liz advises Moira to be friendly for the sake of staff morale, relating her experience of running the Rovers. Moira finds the comparison laughable. Peter arrives at the clinic in time for Toyah to cry into his arms. Sophie sees Johnny award Gina the £100. A thug hurls a Molotov cocktail at the bistro door, setting it alight. Robert gives chase down the ginnel leaving Michelle standing terrified. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Consultant - Andrea Hart Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Oakhaven Fertility Clinic - Reception and consultant's room Notes *Final appearance of Toby Catley as Oliver Battersby. Catley had shared the role with twins Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham, who continued to appear as the character in future episodes. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne receives a windfall from Nick after the sale of the flat, and agrees to fund Peter and Toyah's IVF; Michelle and Robert are shocked when a youth firebombs The Bistro; and Tracy dumps Amy on Summer in the hope they will become friends. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,362,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes